Chairy Christmas
by Stella296
Summary: This is my Christmas gift for my friend Bella  The Very Last Valkyrie . It's a bittersweet CHair one-shot. Give it a try!


A/N:

**This is for my new, beloved friend Bella who's weather sucks just as much as mine right now. Seriously, some snow for Christmas would have been nice but THIS masses - not funny. But since it's so cold here in our time zone, something to warm the heart of the Chair fans.**

**I hope you like it Bella. As well as all other who read it. Please be so kind and review too.**

**Thanks and happy Holidays to all of you!**

**xoxo, S**

Btw: Yes, I'll try to update TBAC as soon as possible.

* * *

Chuck had buried himself in work ever since he and Blair agreed to focus on their own life for a while before trying it as a couple again. Chuck tried his best to be successful with the Empire and the Palace and it had worked out. The volume of sales rose for both of them. When Lily called him to come over for Christmas he tried every excuse to not accept the invitation but finally she showed up at his penthouse on Christmas Eve and she and Nate threaten Chuck to kidnap him.

He walked in the penthouse, actually chuckling about some funny anecdote Lily just told him. She had her hand on his elbow, Nate came along behind him. Suddenly something caught Chuck's eye that made him stop abruptly. Lily stopped confused as well while Nate bumped in his back.

"What's wrong, Charles?" Lily wondered before her eyes followed his gaze and meet Blair who stood next to the table and was chatting with Serena. They were laughing until she turned around to peck the lips of the person that had held her waist while facing her back before. A tall blonde with blue eyes and a cute face. Blair's date.

There hadn't been a Gossip Girl blast about. No one dared to tell Chuck. So it took him off guard. The evidence of the shock on his face stunned Lily and Nate some but they stood still in place like frozen.

Eventually they broke it and the guys leaned in to whisper in her ear and Blair giggled. It was when she spotted the three persons who just had arrived. She pursed her lips some and met Chuck's gaze who looked devastated. Blair gave him an apologetic look while Chuck's face turned into a cruel smirk. His eyes narrowed. He snorted derisive, nodded, turned around and walked quickly towards the elevator.

The ride downstairs took like forever in his opinion. In what felt like an eternity anger and sadness started to grow in his stomach that he thought it killed him. Chuck was never a person that showed many feelings but right then his fist connected with the elevator wall before he knew what he was doing. He felt betrayed. After everything he didn't have a right to, but he couldn't help but feel betrayed.

She said that she'd rather wait and he believed her. She told him that she needed to worry about her reputation, at least for a while and he agreed. They promised each other to work hard on themselves and their career before trying it again with each other. It was the one and only thought that kept Chuck going. Made him get out of bed each day, going to his office, do all the work, get sober to bed in the night – alone. Every time the loneliness bothered him too much he went to grab drinks with Nate or texted Blair who replied shortly. But now this. She never mentioned anyone else before.

Chuck stepped out of the elevator and pinched the bridge of his nose. He sighed tired before he slurred over to his limo slowly. Just when Arthur had opened the door and Chuck was almost in a female voice called for him.

"Chuck, wait!" Blair pleaded.

"Why?" Chuck seethed.

"Don't go. You can't be alone on Christmas Evening." Blair almost pleaded.

Chuck snorted and shook his head before he bend down t get in his limo. Blair grabbed his arm and pulled some on it.

"Do you really think I'll go back up there, watch you and your new guy be all fluffy in front of me? I'm such an idiot for actually wait for the day you'd give a fuck about your reputation and come back to me because you love me."

"Chuck, I meant every word I said when we talked about this!"

"Yeah? And what happened between then and now? A handsome, new boy toy with perfectly fine old money parents came along and the twisted, trashy ex was soon forgotten."

"Look, we shouldn't have this fight right now. Louis and me will leave and you stay with Lily and…"

"Don't give a fuck. I won't go up there again. Happy Christmas!" Chuck snapped before he got in his limo, slammed the door shut and shouted at Arthur to go back to the Empire.

"You!" Chuck snapped at his new desk staff. "I'm not to be bother. You heard me?" They nodded in almost fearful manner.

* * *

Chuck had drunk all night until he couldn't sit straight on the couch. He woke up the next morning by the ringing of the phone. The display said "frontdesk". He picked up but didn't speak.

"Mr. Bass? Here's a Miss Waldorf who refuses to go until she talked to you." a young girl said careful.

"whatdiditellyouyesterday…" Chuck mumbled in the phone.

"But Mr….hey wait! I'm so sorry sir but she's coming up." the girl almost screamed in pure horror in the phone.

Chuck hung up without another word.

"Chuck!" Blair called in the penthouse. He didn't reply though. She came in the living room, finding him on the couch still in his yesterday's pants and shirt. "Oh Chuck." she said sadly.

"Leave me alone, Blair. Go back to LOUIS!" Chuck said angrily and mocking the name and adding a dramatic gesture.

Blair walked over to him slowly and sat down next to him. Chuck looked away, putting one arm under his head and laying the other hand on his chest. Blair laid her hand on top of his. Chuck first tried to shrug her off but Blair took hold of it.

"Chuck please." Blair looked down and her eyes watered up.

"Please what? Accept that you moved on? I won't make scenes. You go right ahead and _leave_ me." Chuck snapped.

"I only brought him last night because I thought you were away for Christmas and I owed him at least one date. I'll never leave you. You know it." Blair whispered.

"Oh please. He's like your dream kind of guy." Chuck returned sarcastically. "Rich, royalty, European."

"You! You are my kind of guy. You're the one I love." Blair whispered with some more strictness in her voice.

"Didn't we talk about this, Miss Secretary of the State?" Chuck rolled his eyes.

"We did but you don't seem to have listened. Chuck I do love you. And I will always. " Blair replied and shook her head softly.

Chuck looked away. He tried to roll his eyes but he couldn't. Instead they watered up the tiniest bit.

Blair waited for a moment, before she lay down beside him and hugged his side.

"Isn't your Louis waiting for you?" Chuck whispered in defeat, knowing that pissing her off to make her leave wouldn't work.

"No he isn't. I told him that it's never going to work between us and he left." Blair said in return.

"How very serena-ish of you." Chuck said with an almost proud smirk.

"hey, stop mocking me! I dismissed my chance of becoming the next Grace Kelly." Blair returned in a actress-like manner.

"So you'll live in regret now?" Chuck asked with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"Never." Blair said before she kissed his cheek. She sat up and wrinkled her eyebrows. "Now get up, Chuckeneezer Scrooge. We'll do Christmas things now!"

"Like what?" Chuck asked, somewhat frightened. He knew how Blair got get during the holidays.

"You'll see. Come on. Put your shoes and coat on. I'm serious." Blair commanded before she did so herself.

* * *

**_Thirty minutes later._**

"A carriage ride through the Central Park? Really now?" Chuck frowned at her.

"Oh yes. And you'll enjoy it." Blair told with a firm nod.

"Maybe." Chuck told her with a smug smile on his face. Blair was confused.

Once they sat in the carriage and the blanket was put over them, it was much clearer what he was up to when his hand started to wander up her thigh. Blair made face and slapped his hand away. Chuck smirked and tried it once again a second later. This went on a while until they had a really small hand battle below the blanket. It was when the driver of the carriage sighed and shook his head.

"Could you kids please stop to get it on until you're out of my carriage please?" he said annoyed over his shoulder.

Blair's face turned bright red while Chuck smirked satisfied.

"You're right, Waldorf. I'm quite in holiday spirit now." he told her before starting to whistle Jingle Bells.

Blair looked away from him for the rest of the ride in which he indeed kept his hands off her.

Once the carriage stopped, Blair stormed off towards the street, passing the limo but calling for a cab.

"Oh come on, Blair. You can't be mad at me for this one." Chuck chuckled as he followed her. "You used to like it when I felt you up in public."

"I'm mad because you embarrassed me when I was trying to make an effort here. Haven't I been fooled enough by now?" Blair snapped, both of them knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"I'm sorry." Chuck said in defeat. "Please don't go just yet."

Blair held the eye contact with him for a moment before she nodded and got in the limo with him.

"Back to the Empire, Arthur!" Chuck said before he closed the window that separated the back of the limo from the driver's seat.

"Am I forgiven?" Chuck asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Not yet." Blair said playfully stern.

Chuck waited for a minute. "And now?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"It's not that funny Bass." Blair snapped with pouted lips.

"It's not?" Chuck asked with a sweet pout on his lips.

"Stop it Chuck." Blair told him but couldn't suppress a smile.

"But why?" Chuck asked smiling.

"I mean it." Blair replied chuckling.

"So do I. Kiss me." Chuck said as he got closer and their faces almost touched already.

"No making out in the limo for you today. You misbehaved." Blair said as she pulled back.

"Oh, does that mean you'll punish me when we get home?" Chuck purred in her ear.

"Bassssssssss….."Blair warned.

"That's a yes. Good. Then you'll like the gift I got your for Christmas even more." Chuck told her somewhat excited.

"It better don't be handcuffs." Blair scoffed.

"Why? You used to like them." Chuck smirked.

"Good that I didn't get you anything then." Blair said with rose eyebrows.

"Huh uh." Chuck said with a smirk"So that gift bag you carried in before was for?"

"Nate." Blair lied.

"He's with his grandfather and you know that." Chuck returned.

"His dad." Blair nodded.

"You're buying gifts for the Captain?" Chuck said in disbelief.

"So? It's not like he got much the last two years." Blair shrugged.

"Oh there are lot of things he didn't get those last years like …." Chuck laughed.

"STOP IT CHUCK! MY EARS MIGHT BLEED OTHERWISE!" Blair snapped and covered her ears.

Chuck chuckled amused.

* * *

"So where's my present?" Blair asked as they came back in the penthouse. She took off her coat and threw it on the couch.

Chuck did the same before he smiled and walked in his bedroom. Coming back with two wrapped items. A smaller, tiffany blue box and a long, thin one with purple paper.

"This one first." he said as he handed her the long one. Blair quirked and eyebrow before she opened the gift and laughed. "A whip? You must be a masochist, Bass."

"Only with you." Chuck said her before he pecked her lips.

"And this one's?" Blair wondered.

"Open it." Chuck encouraged her.

Blair's mouth formed an O once she unwrapped the bracelet fitting to the necklace he got her for her 17th birthday.

"Thank you." she told him sincere before pecking his lips just like he had before.

"You're welcome, Waldorf." Chuck helped her putting the new piece of jewels on.

"Here, for you." Blair said as she gave him the gift bag she'd brought along earlier.

"Didn't you say it was for…" Chuck smirked.

"So? Open it already." Blair interrupted him.

"A photo album?" Chuck furrowed.

"Yes. " Blair nodded with a smile.

"That's….only pictures of us and empty sides." Chuck said as he flipped through it.

"for the times we have ahead." Blair said with a nod.

"Thanks. I love it." he kissed her on lips again, this time a second longer. "Care to test that whip now?" he whispered in her ear. "But don't be so hard on me, it's Christmas after all."

"Oh, Bass, once I'm done with you, you'll wish that I only was the ghosts of past, here and future." Blair told him with a smirk as she pulled him towards the bedroom.

* * *

So was it any good? Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
